


Soft, Warm, Clean

by TransScribe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Spock, F/M, Fluff, Sarek loves his family, Soft content for all your 'Baby Spock Bath Time' needs, also I'm back on my '99-percent self indulgent fluff' bullshit, sometimes he's a dumbass but he does love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/pseuds/TransScribe
Summary: A quiet evening, a tub full of hot water, a baby with hair full of honey, tired from a long day of causing mischief.--Amanda gives baby Spock a bath.





	Soft, Warm, Clean

Returning home to silence was, illogically, a thing of concern for Sarek, though he would never say so. Between his human wife, his unusually emotive eldest son, and his half-human youngest son, just learning how to move on his own and cause a whole new world of trouble, it was uncommon for the house to be so still. Especially whilst they were visiting Earth, when the rest of his family instinctively seemed to relax the control they attempted to maintain on Vulcan. 

To put things in human terms, Sarek’s life was never boring. 

And yet, that evening as he arrived at their temporary residence from a series of meetings with Terran diplomats and members of Starfleet, there was nothing to be heard. It was late, true, but not late enough to justify a complete lack of movement, of liveliness he had grown to expect. Suppressing a vague feeling of dread, Sarek moved further into the house. No one stopped him on his way to his office; there were no small bodies colliding with his legs to welcome him home, Amanda did not greet him as she usually did — with a Vulcan kiss, or a human one to his cheek. 

The house was silent. 

Or, well. Almost. 

He might have missed it, had he not been Vulcan, but he was, so he did not. There was a quiet sound coming from the bathroom, which he recognised as Amanda’s voice, combined with soft splashing sounds. He made his way over to investigate. The door was slightly ajar, light spilling out into the dark hallway, curls of steam moving within it. Sarek pushed it slightly further, peeking in. 

Amanda knelt on the tile floor next to their bathtub, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, singing softly. Spock sat in the warm water, his cheeks, still round in the way those of one-year-old babies tended to be, tinged green from the warmth. Amanda's hands worked shampoo through the soft black hair that had started to grow on the top of his head, massaging the suds into his scalp as Spock’s eyes closed in contentment. His wife drew their son’s hair upwards until it stood perpendicular to his head, resembling a human hairstyle he believed was referred to as a ‘mohawk’. 

Spock’s chunky hands flexed and splayed in the water, as if he were trying to grab it, to hold the heat. If his son was anything like him, Sarek knew the weather on Earth was often too cold for his comfort. He allowed a wave of guilt to pass through him — they did their best to keep Spock comfortable, but he knew that being wrapped in layers of clothing was not the same as the natural heat of Vulcan.

Amanda’s gentle laugh returned his attention to the present. 

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you, kan-bu?” She said, attention solely on their son as she flattened his hair once more, filling a jug with the warm bath water. This was not something she could indulge in on Vulcan; the simple experience of bonding with her son whilst she bathed him. Water was too scarce for such an action to occur regularly; most of Vulcan relied purely on sonics. He supposed, as well, that Vulcan mothers would not feel the need for something so time-consuming and resource-draining when there were other, more efficient alternatives. His wife, however, was not Vulcan, and he would allow her this. 

Amanda tilted Spock’s head back gently, slowly pouring the water over his hair to rinse out the suds. Their son purred gently, and Amanda’s quiet chuckle echoed through the room again. 

She repeated the action a few times, ensuring there were no suds left in his hair, then drained the bath of water. She grabbed a soft towel from the heating rack next to her, wrapping it around Spock and pulling him out of the tub. She bounced him slightly, gently drying his hair with the towel, as he rested his head against her chest, half asleep. His eyes were slightly open, and he caught sight of Sarek, standing just inside the door. Spock’s tiny lips curved into a smile, and if Sarek were human, he may have said that the sight made his heart melt. His son reached out a hand towards him, and Sarek moved closer, rubbing a hand along Spock’s back. His son grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held on tightly. 

Amanda smiled up at him. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Twelve point eight-five minutes,” he replied, holding out the first two fingers of his free hand for a kiss. 

Amanda touched her fingers to his. “When did you get home?”

“Five point three-two minutes prior to that. I was… somewhat concerned by the silence in the house. Where is Sybok?” 

“Upstairs, buried in a book. Spock found his way to the honey; got it all through his hair, somehow. We had to have an emergency bath time to stop him being so sticky.” She punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss to the top of Spock’s hair. “You're all clean now, though, aren’t you? All clean and sleepy.”

Sarek rested his head against Amanda’s, for a moment. Spock’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open, letting out soft, even breaths. 

“C’mon,” Amanda said, adjusting her bundle. “Let’s get you dressed and into bed.” 

Sarek gently extracted his shirtfront from Spock’s grasp, turning the bathroom lights off behind him as he followed his wife out. 

“I will prepare dinner for us and Sybok, if you both have not already eaten,” Sarek offered. 

Amanda grinned at him, kissing his cheek. She ran a hand through Spock’s soft, clean hair, curling as it dried. “I’ll be back down to help in 10.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope it was Sufficiently Soft™


End file.
